With the continuous development of display technology, the traditional rectangular display panel has been unable to meet the diverse needs of users, and the special-shaped display panel has become one of the research directions in the field of display technology.
Unlike the rectangular display panel, the boundary area of the active area of the special-shaped display panel and the boundary of the RGB color filter area do not coincide. Because the display pixels are mostly rectangular-shaped, if a certain compensation method is not used, zigzag shapes can be very obvious at the boundary area, and the display condition at the boundary area is deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the display effect of the display area near the special-shaped edge area (i.e., boundary area). The disclosed display panel and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.